


【杰佣R】分手

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】分手

但愿我对你的追忆虽已成为传闻，犹如单调的扬琴使读者厌倦，却依然像我骄傲的诗句。

————

窗外的雪簌簌的下，行人的脚印搅乱了整洁的白，风吹动圣诞树树顶的铃铛，“叮铃叮铃”的声音悠远又轻灵。  
奈布洗好澡，坐在床铺上有一阵了。裸露着的双腿渐渐变冷，包裹着水汽的发丝冰凉，却无人擦干。  
手机解锁又锁定期待着一个像样的答复，可惜最后还是什么也没有。  
宾馆的隔音很好，他听不到外面的任何声音。

房门突兀的发出“滴”的声响，杰克拿着房卡进入房间。  
“等久了吗？抱歉，有点堵车。”杰克将房卡放在一旁的桌子上，抖抖大衣上的浮雪，把它挂在一旁的衣架上。  
奈布没有说话，他安静的看着杰克。  
杰克仿若没有发现一般，自然地走过来，“怎么了？”  
“…我们是分手了吗？”奈布抬头问，他湛蓝色的双眼微微染上水光，表情说不上是倔强还是恳求。  
“是的。”杰克的回答几近冷漠，但他的表情却又很温柔，“我们确实是分手了，在今天之后。”  
“所以我们这是……”奈布咬紧牙关，泪意如同潮水一般上涌，但他却强行忍耐着，装作毫不在乎的模样。  
“在哪里开始，就该在哪里结束。”杰克说，微微低头冲着奈布说道，“如果你不愿意，我也不强求。”  
“…有什么不愿意，最后爽一次而已。”奈布的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，沉闷的感觉笼罩在眼眶，心里。  
“那样就好。”杰克说着，今晚第一次触碰到奈布的身体。  
手指抚摸着冰凉的肩头，带着奈布躺倒在床上。  
柔软的床铺似乎散发着温柔的暖意，杰克让奈布翻过身来，奈布也顺从的转身。

他们现在都不想看到彼此的脸。

奈布把脸埋在手臂间，身体随着杰克的爱抚而微微颤抖，手指划过脊背，顺着漂亮的曲线一直来回抚摸。  
暖意渐渐恢复，奈布的臀部被杰克亲吻着，沾着润滑剂的手指试探的插入奈布的后穴。  
湿热的软肉立刻涌到指尖上，杰克微微发愣，手指又勾了几下，然后才敢确定这是真的。  
奈布居然自己做了准备。  
在交往的时候，无论如何诱哄，奈布都不肯自己做润滑与扩张，而如今就在分手的此刻，奈布却做好了准备。

这算是挽留吗？  
杰克心里想着，手指的动作却没有停止，他依旧细心的确保奈布是真的扩张充分，然后才抽出手指。  
已经勃起的肉棒火热的顶在穴口，杰克的声音沙哑，他说，“我进去了。”  
奈布只是发出一声轻哼，没有过多的话语。  
肉棒缓慢地顶进肉穴，熟悉的粗度和长度让奈布的身体不可抑制的兴奋起来。  
脸颊慢慢染上情欲的薄红，杰克的动作很温柔，他尽量减少与奈布的身体接触，只有下体纠缠着。  
肉棒熟悉后穴的每一处敏感点，杰克虽然没有给奈布过多的身体接触，但快感的分量却是依旧不少。只是变得虚浮于体表，再也无法走进内心。  
就像是陌生人间的约炮，没有过多的安抚，也没有言语的温柔对待，只是最低确保了彼此的舒适。

奈布已经不知道究竟是汗水还是泪水打湿了自己的臂膀，他发狠一般的想要转过身，却被杰克摁在那里动弹不得。  
“奈布，我们说好了。”杰克的声音依然低沉，却不像往日那般温柔，甚至带着几分冷酷。  
杰克又重复着说，“我们说好了。”  
奈布用拳头捶了一下床铺，“…去你妈的说好了！”  
他转过头，眼眶通红，表情狼狈，“我什么时候和你说好了。”  
他向前爬行，肉棒滑出身体，然后转过身，把杰克摁倒在床铺上。  
他骑在杰克身上，就像一只被拔光爪子的老虎，虽然透露着凶悍的气息，但其实却不知该如何反抗。

既可怜又可爱。

杰克只是冷静的看着他，“我们不合适，对吧。”  
奈布扯动一下嘴角，仰起头没说话，眼泪顺着脸颊流下，又坠落到杰克的胸膛上。奈布胡乱的擦掉眼泪，右手去摸杰克的肉棒，自己抬腰坐了上去。  
肉棒被重新纳入湿热的穴内，那里似乎有点迫不及待，立刻紧紧纠缠着杰克的肉棒，快感激烈的流过身体。  
杰克不自觉的发颤，杰克的眼睛还看着奈布，里面既有着温柔又有着悲伤。  
“别强迫自己。”杰克说，手指终归还是搭在了奈布的腰上。  
“用不着你管。”奈布说道，声音提高。似乎是想表达自己的不满，但那尾音被杰克的撞击弄得又甜又软，腰肢都忍不住想柔软的贴近杰克。  
他的嘴里喃喃着，脸上的表情看上去像是又要哭了，“…我用不着你管。”  
他喘息着，胸膛激烈的起伏着，屁股磨蹭着杰克的胯部。  
他在撒娇，我不该回应。杰克心里想着，却还是忍不住抱紧了身上的人。  
一直以冷静淡然示人的面具终于轰然破碎，杰克偏过头，闭上双眼。

“快一点吧，我要心软了。”杰克宛若叹息一般的说，手再次离开奈布的身体，一只搭在自己的脸上，另一只随意的放在床铺上。  
奈布闻言动作反而慢了下来，那双湛蓝色的眼睛布满水光，他紧紧的盯视着杰克。  
后穴收缩着，迎合着肉棒的动作，手和腿都在支撑着他的动作。  
无人照顾的乳头悄悄挺起，性器硬挺着却没得到任何关怀。  
奈布不想依靠杰克，但反复的动作终究还是消磨掉他的体力，双臂堪堪撑住他，两人的嘴唇距离很近，近到只要有一个人贴近就能吻上的地步。

奈布贴近想去吻，杰克偏过头，下身猛然发力。  
奈布腰肢一软，手臂再也支撑不住他，他向前倾倒，脸埋在杰克的肩头。  
杰克的动作还没停，肉体的拍和声很响，穴口周围被捣出白沫，奈布全身都在发抖，喘息和呻吟早已变得放肆。  
“…嗯……啊…”  
“………哈啊……嗯…”  
他温热的呼吸全都倾洒在杰克的耳侧，杰克加快速度冲刺，手指也灵巧地抚慰着奈布的性器。

高潮来临的时候，最先感觉到的却不是快感，空虚率先进入心脏。  
奈布无意识的抱紧杰克，却又被杰克慢慢推开。  
“我们已经结束了，希望您今天很愉快，萨贝达先生。”杰克的声音依旧很温柔，但话语却带着几乎冷酷的固执。  
奈布想扯出一个潇洒的笑容，最后却只是露出一个僵硬的笑。  
“…我知道了，再也不见了。”

*

几周后。

奈布被闹钟尖利的叫声给唤醒，他从温暖的被窝里缓慢地伸出一只手，摁掉闹钟。指腹碰触到冰冷的按键时立刻激起一阵冰冷的疼痛，呼出的空气都是灼热的。

他咳嗽几声，又不敢放大声音，怕惊醒隔壁的邻居。

睡觉前倒的热水已经在夜色中变得冰凉，喝的他牙齿都在打颤，药片放在舌头上就弥漫开苦涩，无论是他抓握着杯子的右手，还身体的其他部位，都叫嚣着疼痛。温度计来回测量还是那个温度，倒是甩温度计的时候耗费了不少体力。

他缩回被窝，明明刚才睡觉的时候，还不愿醒来，但真正醒来之后，他又睡不着了。

钟表堪堪过了一点，他拿起一旁的手机，无意识的点开通讯录。

之前杰克的名字被他手动置顶，加了一个A，从那天分手后就被他取消，然后删除掉。他当时做好了决定，也觉得自己不会示弱，但这实在是太难受了。

他蜷起身体，如今已经没有人会温柔的叫醒他，也没有人会把他搂紧怀里。早上醒来时不会再有一碗粥等着他，晚上睡觉时也不会在得到一个吻。

他对着手机输入杰克的电话号，也不知道自己要干什么，在这个时间，用这个尴尬的身份，给杰克拨去电话。

 

电话的嘟声格外漫长，奈布用手指敲打着手机，裸露在空气中的脸颊因病痛烧的通红。

电话接通了，杰克有点沙哑的声音从话筒中传来，“怎么了？有什么事情吗？”

奈布没有说话，只是稍显急促的呼吸着。

“萨贝达先生？”杰克发出疑问般的又唤了一句。

“……没事。”奈布的声音有点哑，因为鼻塞还透着浓浓的鼻音，他装出一副若无其事的语调，紧接着就准备挂掉电话，结束这尴尬的闹剧。

“你生病了？发烧了？”杰克的语速突然加快，他那边声音有点嘈杂，随后又突然安静下来，“我马上就到，你需要点什么吗？”

奈布半晌才说出一句，“谢谢您，杰克先生。”

杰克那边突然沉默了很久，随后才穿来他更加沙哑的声音，“不用客气，萨贝达先生。”

END


End file.
